The Hybrid's Affection
by TinkerbellTwilighter
Summary: The morning after Caroline's betrayal to Klaus she finds herself confronted with his younger brother Kol who seeks revenge, only to be interrupted by Klaus himself. But was he there to help his brother or stop him?. Set after ep 3x15. Klaus/Caroline
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Caroline awoke to the warm rays of the morning sun caressing her skin through her window. As she stretched her arms and forced her eyes open she frowned slightly. Usually she felt at peace when she woke and yet...she felt discontented...wrong.

She thought over last night's events, she'd betrayed Klaus to save Elena, comforted her friend Bonnie as she grieved over her estranged mothers dead body, even comforted Abby, Bonnie's mother who she'd never met before that night as she woke, transitioning from human to vampire.

With everything that she'd done last night though her mind still kept going straight back to Klaus, the look of betrayal he'd given her when he had realised her part in his possible death had affected her more than she wished to admit, the guilt she still felt at not only deceiving him and using his feelings for her to do so but also the guilt at how she could possibly care about him in any way while Tyler was off somewhere putting himself through pain just so he could break his sire-bond to Klaus just so he could be devoted to her without worry of ever hurting her again.

She'd half expected Klaus to pay her a visit to voice his anger or retaliate in some way against her, had even mentally rehearsed what she'd say.

Defend herself for only doing what she had to do to protect her best friend.

Apologise for using his feelings for her to distract him while her friends daggered his younger brother.

Throw what he'd had Tyler do to her just to get her mother on his side.

But he'd never come.

She heard her phone vibrate on her bedside table and started going through her messages.

One from Elena asking how Bonnie was.

One from Bonnie telling her that her mother was ok and had just had some blood to complete her transition.

Her heart twisted painfully as she'd thought of how her father had refused to transition when he had been killed only days before, instead choosing to die rather than become a vampire.

A part of her felt angry that he had chosen death and had left her behind when they had just been reunited.

She finally listened to a missed call from Tyler, asking her how she was and telling her he loved her and missed her as well but had to keep doing what he was before he could get back to her.

She looked out her window with a sigh as she finally set her phone down and threw back the covers, swinging her legs to place her feet on the floor; she had no idea what day she'd be faced with but knew she couldn't hide forever.

* * *

><p>She hadn't even been in town for more than a half hour before she'd been faced with her first confrontation. She'd just crossed the street from visiting her mother at the police station to catch her up on the past nights events when she'd been stopped by Kol, Klaus's brother outside of the Mystic Grill.<p>

And he did not look at all pleased.

"Hello sweet" he murmured almost friendly while blocking her path.

Caroline refused to be intimated by him and pursed her lips tightly.

He gave her a smirk, "Ah come on love" he drawled using the same endearment Klaus used for her, and she took a moment to process that while when Klaus said it she didn't mind when his younger brother said it she want felt disgusted.

"I understand you played the part of distraction in my getting a dagger to the heart" he continued casually.

Caroline tensed herself slightly, "And your point is?" she replied coldly.

She felt her first hesitation as she saw Kol's eyes flash with anger and narrow with warning. "I don't take kindly to being toiled with" he snarled softly, his speech reminding her of how old-age he was in the present.

"And I don't take kindly to having my friends kidnapped and their lives threatened" Caroline threw back just as softly.

Kol let his eyes soften as he smiled almost friendly, "Likewise" he replied. "Because of your little doppelganger and my mother and deceitful brother I and all my siblings have been tied together".

Caroline felt her heart twisted slightly at the reminder of the fact Klaus could have been killed last night.

"What do you want?" Caroline snapped with irritation, "I have better things to do than stand here all day hearing you go on" she told him.

She knew she'd pushed him too far when his eyes flashed with anger again and he took a step toward her till they were no more than a feet apart; far too close for comfort.

"Don't underestimate what I can do" he warned waving a hand around them at their surroundings, "I won't hesitate to rip you apart in front of all these people" he threatened coldly, "And after I'm through with you" he snarled quietly; softly.

He leaned in till their noses almost touched and Caroline felt herself tremor ever so slightly in fear, He let his eyes flash with his thirst for blood and revenge, "I'll cross this street and kill your mother" he promised.

The fear that Caroline felt disappeared over the sudden need to protect her mother, the mere thought of something happening to the last loved one of her family made her vibrate from head to toe with pure rage.

Before she could react physically or verbally they were interrupted from a voice from close behind her.

"'_That's enough Kol_".

* * *

><p>Caroline felt her heart jump at the rough accented voice of no other than Klaus.<p>

She saw Kol's disappointed frown as he finally pulled away from her and stepped back to stare at his brother. Caroline allowed herself to turn and face Klaus as he strolled to stand directly in front of them a few feet away.

His eyes pierced hers almost wantonly before he gave her a cold emotionless face or disinterest as if she was of no consequence.

He let his gaze wander over to his younger impulsive brother, "I thought you'd left" he stated; more statement of fact than question.

Caroline felt a slight regret that he hadn't spoke to her but quickly stamped it out.

Kol shrugged, "I have matters to sort before I take my leave of this place" he replied letting his gaze travel briefly over Caroline to give hint to his meaning.

Klaus was no fool not to follow exactly what he meant. "Leave it be brother" he warned with a frown and a flash of warning reflecting in his eyes.

"Are you two just going to stand here glaring at each other all day?" Caroline finally interrupted angry at being ignored as if she weren't there and they weren't talking about her. "I'm not afraid of him" she said coldly to Klaus before glaring at Kol.

"After threatening my mother I'm not just going to walk away" she vowed letting her eyes darken slightly; the crimson lines spreading slowly across her face as if inviting Kol to fight.

Klaus finally acknowledged her with a low growl of frustration and irritation. He stepped directly between her and Kol and gave her a second to finally meet his eyes before speaking.

"No harm is going to become your mother" he snapped with irritation before glaring over his shoulder at Kol. He let himself face her again before continuing. "I will personally see that she is not harmed by Kol or anyone else" he assured her calmly.

"And I should believe that why?" she snapped glaring at him letting her disbelief show.

Klaus fisted his hands with frustration and gave her a piercing look that reflected some sort of emotion in his eyes. "Because unlike you I have yet to give you reason to not trust me" he snarled with a slight hint of...hurt?

Caroline couldn't hide her look of guilt as she let her eyes wander away from his for a few seconds, "I did what I had to do" she threw back at him away of the attention from passersby at her slightly raised voice.

Klaus gave her an accusing look. "And you didn't hesitate to use my interest in you to achieve what you had to do hmm?" he growled at her letting his vulnerability show.

Kol cleared his throat loudly from behind him. "Ah Hello!" he snapped at them both. "Is this a private conversation or can I be included?" he asked letting his annoyance show.

Caroline was still processing what Klaus had said when she heard Kol; for the past few moments she'd forgotten he was even there.

Klaus allowed himself to turn to his brother his face showing his irritation at being interrupted. "Sorry brother" he drawled as casually as he could, "Forgot you were there" he admitted, his tone dripping with amusement that one would having with taunting a younger sibling.

Caroline dragged her gaze from the brothers when she heard her mother's distant voice. She located her across the street down the road talking to another officer as she was unlocking her car; she watched her with a protective motherly instinct of her own as the sheriff and her partner got in the patrol car and drive off into the distance.

Kol's threat echoed in her head making her put her current conversation with Klaus to the back of her mind so she could focus on the real problem at hand.

She looked back to where Klaus was scolding his brother with a firm tone one would take a errant wayward child, while Kol gave him a look of almost childish adolescent insolence and crossed his arms taking a defiant stance while listening quietly.

She noted that even though Kol obviously didn't like being told what to do he was listening to Klaus and letting himself be scolded.

Would he actually listen to Klaus if he told Kol not to try anything with her mother?

Could she hope that even after last night's betrayal and deceitfulness that Klaus would still care enough to make sure she didn't lose the last cherished member of her family that she had?

"Caroline?" she snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Klaus speak her name. She looked up to see them both staring at her with identical looks of puzzlement.

She knew if she'd been human she would have felt her cheeks heat with an embarrassed blush as she realised she'd zoned out and got caught up in her thoughts.

Just like a 'blonde air head', she felt her heart twist as she recalled that most of everyone she knew had at one time or another thought of her as a ditzy dumb blonde, even her mother not more than a year ago.

She repressed the urge to glare and gave them her straightest 'I'm-listening- stare. "What?" she asked finally breaking the silence.

Klaus continued to stare at her with something akin to concern, "Are you alright?" he asked as his gaze bore into hers as if trying to read her thoughts.

Caroline let herself glare defiantly, "After being threatened of being physically torn apart? No Im not alright" she said shakily.

Klaus sighed softly and rolled his eyes slightly giving her a look that clearly said she was being unreasonable and irrational.

"I've already told you love" he said softly; Caroline let herself focus on the fact he'd just called her love again with another uncontrollable feeling of relief that he still spoke endearments to her and something strangely, frightfully like...hope?

She once more forced her feelings to the back of her mind as he kept speaking, "Kol will not harm her" this time she saw a slight accepting frown from Kol as he shrugged slightly as if he hadn't been serious.

"He gets a little irrational, worked up and hot-headed sometimes, but he's promised not to go near her or do anything to cause her harm in any way what-so-ever".

Kol gave his older brother a glare clearly insulted by his description of him, "I'd call it caught up in the heat of the moment" Kol protested.

Klaus gave Caroline a face as if to say 'I told you so'.

Caroline seemed to ponder this a short while before sighing in evident relief and a little weariness as if worn out. She looked at Klaus with appreciation. "Thank you" she murmured with unveiled gratitude.

Klaus felt his heart warm slightly at the look on Caroline's face. He felt the overwhelming urge to smile in return; as he had thought many times to himself before her smile was as always infectious.

When he had first spied his younger brother Kol confronting Caroline he had barely withheld himself from immediately racing over and attacking his brother for even daring to come in contact with her. He had forced himself to listen from a distance as he made his way over with a casual human paced stroll, his keen hearing zoning in on their hushed words.

The minute he had heard Kol threaten Caroline he felt something inside of him rise up and claw to get free, a raw powerful need to defend and protect her had almost choked him and sent him into a rage that would have seen him attack him own family.

The very family he had spent years yearning to have beside him, the astonishing fact that she meant that much in so little time to him was staggering beyond words.

As he had said to Elijah, 'Love is a vampire's greatest weakness' and if he weren't careful; she would become his.

While talking to her after interrupting his brother's threats on her and her mother's lives he had tried to continually remind himself of her betrayal within the last twenty-four hours that could have ended both his and his families' lives. He had tried to remind himself of the rage he had felt, the betrayal he'd been consumed in as he had burnt his sketches of her face, page after page hurled into the flames of his fireplace as his family had fled god knows where save his sister.

And now she stood staring at him as if he had just become some white-knight in shining armour coming to her aid.

He had thought for sure last night was the crushing-end of any future they could have had, the deal-breaker that would have hardened his heart towards any further interest in the stunning creature that stood before him.

But as he allowed himself to gaze upon her face and he welcomed the feel of her eyes and the warmth of her smile he knew she was still the objection of his affection; the priceless prize he wished to claim for his own.

* * *

><p>Caroline felt herself grow nervous under his gaze, she wondered if he realised he had been standing her for well over a minute, a long drawn-out minute that felt like forever, just looking at her in silence.<p>

She smiled as she realised he was lost in thought as she had just been and he didn't realise it; guess she wasn't the only spaced-out blonde airhead in town; although his hair was more a golden light brown with hints of blonde she surmised as she scanned it.

She groaned inwardly when she felt her fingers twitch and realised the urge to run her fingers through it; what was wrong with her?

"Oh for pity's sakes not this again" Kol snapped breaking their private moment once more. "Are you two bewitched or is this how this time's generation courts each other now" he muttered loudly throwing up his hands in disbelief.

Klaus growled alerting Caroline to the fact he had come back to the present, "What are you whinging about?" he growled at Kol giving him a fierce frown over his shoulder.

Kol huffed as he waved a hand in motion at Klaus then Caroline, "That" he returned, "You", the hand swept back in Caroline's direction."Her".

"You two keeping looking at each other as if you're about to make love right where you stand for the world to see" he accused them both.

Caroline stuttered while Klaus looked flustered and guilty. "Your subtlety brother is shocking" Klaus drawled sarcastically when he got a hold of himself.

Caroline had a harder time getting a hold of herself and was beginning to feel overwhelmed and shaken emotionally. She took a step back shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts. "I-I have to go" she stuttered to no one in particular before she turned and began walking away.

Klaus immediately took after her leaving his brother behind to watch them go; Kol watched them with a grin of amusement.

* * *

><p>"Caroline" Klaus yelled gaining on her, "Wait" he demanded as she made her way to her car jamming her key into her driver's door lock.<p>

He saw her face flash with another show of guilt and silent pain as he rounded the car and she faced him with a long exhale.

"What?" she snapped at him angrily.

Klaus felt confused again at the sudden change of her demeanour. One minute she was happy and smiling and within seconds mad and angry.

"Why do you run away?" he asked softly hoping to calm her.

Caroline blinked and frowned at him, "I'm not running away" she protested knowing full well that was exactly what she'd been doing.

Klaus just gave her that same look of disbelief.

She gave a soft cry of frustration and glared at him, "Fine!" she snapped at him, "I'm running away" she admitted refusing to avoid his stare.

"What else can I do?" she asked.

Klaus was puzzled by what she meant. "What do you mean? I just want to talk" he told her truthfully.

He watched her struggle with that admission, "Why?" she whispered almost soundlessly; he didn't miss the broken sound in her voice.

"Is it still hard to believe I enjoy your company?" he demanded of her.

Caroline let her head fall and her eyes drop to look at the ground while shaking her head slightly, "After last night?" he threw back at him after a second.

Her eyes finally found his again. He saw the suppressed suffering in her face and the pain reflect in her eyes.

He let himself think of last night for a few moments almost as if to refresh his memory, "Surprisingly it has done little to sway my affections towards you" he told her softly.

Caroline groaned softly.

"And here I felt guilty when I obviously didn't need to" she huffed under her breath angry at how beat up she'd felt over it.

Klaus gave her a hard cold stare, "What you did affected me more that you could care to believe" he snapped harshly having heard her words clearly.

"I do not take betrayal lightly" he told her stiffly, "My brothers and sister can attest to that, when my own mother cursed me I killed her in a rage" he snarled.

She stood there silently letting him speak his mind, "That you used my liking for you to deceive me is not something easily forgiven, harder more so as you are the first I have allowed myself to open up to in more than a few hundred years" his eyes burned into hers with passion as he spoke and a determination like she had never seen.

His voice softened to a husky drawl, "I thought last night was the end of anything more between us and yet the moment I gazed upon you just now I realised I am wrong" he confessed feeling his heart swell slightly.

"I am not so foolish that I can't admit you only did what you did to protect someone you care about" he smiled softly.

"Or at least I hope that was the only reason" he half joked. "It only makes me more enamoured of you knowing how willing you are to remain loyal to your friends".

* * *

><p>Caroline could scarcely catch her breath as Klaus spoke to her; she could feel herself caught up in the moment at hand as if a willing prisoner to it.<p>

She knew deep down she should fight it but couldn't bring herself to think of why.

"I have been alone since the moment my human heart beat its last, my only companions have been those who as you pointed out I have forced; and yet you are the first I have tried to win over with nothing than myself" his words were so filled with emotion and yearning she felt as if she could float away with the dream of it.

She opened her lips as if to say something when she heard another familiar voice somewhere close by.

She turned to see Carol Lockwood stood chatting to a friend not more than fifteen metres away while walking in their direction, and that was when it hit her...Tyler.

How could she have forgotten Tyler; how could she have let herself be charmed by Klaus's honeyed words when she had someone who even now might be going through literal bone-breaking pain just so that he could come back to her free of the very person who had torn them apart with his sire-bond.

She shook her head and pushed Klaus back before her hand reclaimed her key and unlocked her car door.

"I-I can't do this" she cried facing him as she swung her door wide, "Thank you for stopping your brother" she rushed the words as spoke, "But I love Tyler and even if I didn't there can be nothing between us ever" she said vehemently.

Klaus went to interrupt her but she quickly cut him off, "I'm sorry that I hurt you and for what I did but you're right" she continued as a sheen of moisture wet her eyes ever so slightly.

"I'm loyal to my friends" she whispered slowly this time letting herself think of Bonnie and Elena, "You're the bad guy remember?".

As if he could forget; Klaus thought bitterly for once hating that people viewed him as such.

"There would be nothing but disaster if we ever tried, like Romeo and Juliet we would end in death" she had a hard time hearing those words herself as she knew they were true and tried to remind herself that she didn't want to be with him anyway.

All the while her mind echoed with her own voice; liar.

She let herself experience Klaus's reaction to what she said before she spoke once more, "Please just leave me alone" she whispered painfully before she turned from him and got in her car and drove off; her eyes sneaking a glance at his reflection as he stood where she'd left him watching her drive away.

The show of anguish and hurt that showed on his face from the minute she'd spoken had cut her somewhere deeper than she could fathom. For once she couldn't push the emotions away and forget them; and the regret she felt was both frightening and telling.

**_(Author's Note)_**

_**Hope you enjoyed my latest story, I'm really enjoying writing this couple, please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Even with the on swarm of confusing and overwhelming emotions that were clouding her mind as she drove home Caroline hadn't been distracted enough not to notice the several police cars and fire trucks fly past her with their sirens blasting and lights flashing; as she looked at them disappear she was struck with alarm realizing they were heading where she had just come.

Usually it wouldn't have alarmed her, but given the fact her she had just been threatened along with her mother by a very angry vampire she was immediately concerned. And within seconds was faced back in the direction she'd come; pedal to the floor determined to not lose them.

* * *

><p>Minutes later she found herself standing in the parking lot of her school; smoke was billowing out black and thick from several different sides and windows. The chaos of people around her was almost too much; panicked voices and cries as well as raised voices of officers and firemen as they tried to control the situation.<p>

Her eyes scanned over everything with disbelief, her heart jolted as she laid eyes on her mother's patrol car parked right outside the front entrance; parked on a angle as if she'd been in too much of a hurry to bother parking properly.

She used her supernatural vision to find her as felt her stomach pitch when she couldn't find her. When she spotted the officer she'd seen jump in her mother's car earlier she made her way past bystanders to reach him.

"Where's my mum?" she demanded grabbing his arm to get his attention. He snapped his head in her direction.

His eyes recognized her immediately and he gave her a determined look, "You need to stand clear" he demanded sternly with a slight bark.

If Caroline had been human she probably would've hesitated in defying him; instead she growled. "Tell me where she is!" she snarled as she caught his eyes and compelled him with a fierce force.

His eyes glazed immediately and within seconds he spoke, "She's still inside" he spoke automatically.

Caroline felt her whole insides churn and suppressed a soft cry, "Where!" she insisted urgently. "In the gym" and with that she sped past him through the thick smoke and licking flames praying she wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>Klaus had just finished scolding his brother inside the Mystic Grill while sharing a drink when he'd heard the sirens over the soft music and frowned as one after the other sped past outside; he wouldn't have paid any attention if he hadn't just had his life threatened in the last twenty-four hours.<p>

But as he had been reminded by Elijah before his brother had disappeared into the night, his mother and deceitful brother were still out there somewhere probably planning their next attempt at his and his siblings lives.

Kol had not missed the commotion, "Now what do you suppose that was about?" he queried before emptying his glass and letting his curiosity rise.

As they made their way outside to investigate several passerby's were already pooling into groups looking the way the sirens had disappeared, their heads slightly lifted up locked gazes on large black clouds on smoke. Their voices rushed and frightened.

"...the school" he heard someone cry softly.

He felt relief when he remembered Caroline had been driving in the opposite direction and couldn't be there. His sigh was short lived when his little doppelganger popped into his head. He had been to wrapped up in his latest dramas to think about keeping a watch for her.

"Come" he demanded Kol as he headed off as fast as he could without revealing his real speed until away from the public; his brother silently obeyed keeping pace beside him with a quickened step.

* * *

><p>Klaus immediately scanned all the cars that were scattered around the schools parking lot for Elena's car and felt himself calm when he didn't locate it; hopefully that meant she wasn't but he reached for his cell phone and dialed Stefan's number to confirm.<p>

He was unsure whether his old estranged friend would answer his call and was relieved when Stefan picked up, "What do you want now?" Stefan calmly asked with an annoyed tone.

"Where is Elena?" Klaus demanded with urgency.

He growled when Stefan laughed with amusement, "You forget I'm not your little servant lackey anymore Klaus, I don't have to keep an eye on her anymore" Stefan replied conversationally.

"The schools burning to the ground before my eyes" Klaus snapped angrily into the phone, "Now I need to know that she's not trapped somewhere inside so I suggest you tell me" he growled.

He heard Stefan's slight intake of breath and hoped he'd gotten through to him, "She's with me" Stefan informed him without hesitation.

Klaus sighed with relief once more and let his tensed body relax, after a few seconds he spoke more calmly, "Thank you" he said with true appreciation. He felt a slight sadness as Stefan hung up on him without reply as he did every time he interacted with him, the reminder of the friendship they had once shared was one he missed deeply.

"Seems my concern more my little doppelganger was un-necessary" Klaus told Kol with slight amusement as he faced him. He found Kol was too busy staring at something to the left of them and frowned again. "What?" he asked looking behind him and finding himself confused as to what he was so focused on.

"Is that car not the same one your Caroline fled in?" his brother asked nodding his head at one of the cars. Klaus whipped his head back to the vehicles and found his heart jolt and panic wash over him again. He had been too busy occupied with her to really notice the car but knew Kol was right; and it was empty.

He immediately made his way over the cops rushing around hectically around the front. Before he had a chance to compel answers he heard her name spoken and heard two cops speaking with alarm.

"...I don't know why I told her!" one cried defensively, "As soon as she heard her mother was inside she took off" he continued as Klaus made his way over trying to remain calm enough to handle the situation at hand.

The two cops turned to see him approach and started to order them to stay back when he cut them off, not hesitating with his compulsion he met the mans gaze. "Where will she be?" he demanded while his brother Kol gained the attention of the other confused officer and compelled him to go about his business away from them.

"The gym"

* * *

><p>Caroline's urgent desperation to get to her mother was the only thing that stopped her from helping the few people she passed; the rush of wind as she sped past left a clear path that they were to busy taking advantage of to both wondering what had made it.<p>

She pushed open the double doors open as she invaded the gym and leapt through a large wall of flames fast enough to avoid being burnt. When she made it a safe distance away she took in her surroundings with a fast three-sixty.

Smoke had filled the entire ceiling, violent orange flames covered every single wall all the way to the roof and timber from fallen beams littered the ground all around.

"Mum!" Caroline Screamed as loud as she could flit around, the smell of smoke and burning wood was everywhere but she finally caught a scent; ...fresh blood.

Her mother's unmistakable...blood.

It was then she saw the lower dark-panted leg and black shoe sticking out from beneath a charred large beam near the rear exit doors.

She sped over and tossed the beam across the room without holding back her strength, "Mum?" Caroline cried as she collapsed to her knees while her eyes searched her mother's still face.

"Oh my god!" she moaned as she frantically brushed away little sparks that had already burnt their way through her mother's clothing to her flesh. Black streaks covered her pale face and as Caroline kept begging her to wake up she frantically listened for a heart beat; screaming with helpless agony when finding none.

"No, NO!" She screamed feeling her hold on sanity crumbling, "Please mum wake up" she begged as she pulled her dead weight close and cradling her to her while resting her chin on her mother's head as she refused to accept she was dead.

Tears poured freely from her eyes; fat drops falling to rest in her mother's blonde hair; as she sobbed uncontrollably she clutched her mother to her ignoring the still-raging fire that spread and built around them.

"Please don't leave me" her voice sounded child-like and alien to her as she kept begging her mother between sobs and panicked breaths.

"_Caroline_" a soft muffled voice spoke over the roar of flames and groan of weakened wood.

She opened her eyes and immediately leant her mother just back enough to look at her face with desperate hope, "Mummy?" she whispered with the same vulnerable lost innocence like that of a confused child. Her mother's face was still the same and she frowned not able to understand.

* * *

><p>Klaus had been relieved when he'd finally spotted Caroline; her light blonde hair had caught his eyes immediately; his heart sunk when he saw who she was cradling.<p>

He could tell by her agonizing sobs that her mother was no longer alive; and as he cautiously made his way over to her circling flaming beams he felt his heart tug as her child-like voice reached his ears.

"Caroline" he spoke softly yet loud enough to carry over the surrounding chaos; Cringing when she immediately looked at her mother mistaking his voice for hers.

He closed the distance and leant down in front of her giving her mother a sad look before speaking more firmly, "Caroline".

She finally snapped out of her trance and looked up at him with a heart-broken expression. "Sh-h-he..." she stuttered out the word between sharp-short breaths before shaking her head unable to voice the reality.

He gave her a look of understanding and worry, at any other time he would proceed with caution and patience in interacting with her but as he saw another large support beam fall with a loud thud and eruption of glowing embers he knew the roof would soon collapse.

He said her name sharply getting her attention, "Caroline, we have to leave now!" he ordered her grabbing her arm to help her up; "Now!".

* * *

><p>Caroline had ceased to care about the flames; all she wanted to do was hold her mother.<p>

When Klaus had come she had felt a split second of pathetic hope as if he could do something before realizing there was nothing anyone could do.

When he spoke she had been unable to focus on his words and shook her head as if to communicate her incomprehension. But she knew what he wanted when he had grabbed her arm and gave a firm but gentle tug up as if to get her to stand. She would not leave her mother.

She tried to pull back but he tightened his grasp just enough to keep hold, letting her know he would not release her, "We have to go!" he repeated loudly.

She heard him this time, "I can't leave her" she cried out as he tugged.

Klaus looked at her mother for a split second before releasing Caroline and collecting her mother out of her arms and into his before turning towards the flaming doors and racing towards them; knowing she would follow.

And she did.

She had at first went to attack him for touching her before she realized he was helping and as he used his strength to kick past the flames to break the doors she found herself led outside just seconds before the path he'd made had once again become blocked with a hungry wall of scorching flames.

She sunk back down beside her mother where Klaus had placed her gently on the grass a safe distance away.

* * *

><p>Klaus barely held back what felt like a war-cry of victory as soon as he knew Caroline was safe and felt his whole inner being flood with relief and fear at the close-call they'd barely escaped.<p>

As he looked down at her he barely restrained the need to hold her, not just to comfort but to assure himself she was really there and ok. He heard a sound and saw his brother approach them.

After calming a little he realized she wasn't making a sound and she had gone deadly-still, "Caroline?" he whispered with worry.

She stretched one hand out to her mother's neck and pulled the collar down slowly; revealing twin bloodied holes; the unmistakable marks of a vampire bite.

Before he could even ponder over her discovery her head snapped up and she glared over his shoulder at Kol with a savage snarl; "You killed her!" she accused with rage and disgust before springing over her mother's body and flying at Kol; knocking Klaus aside as she did so.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hope you liked my latest chapter and thank you for reviewing will try to update soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Blurred seconds passed slowly as Klaus found himself stumbling back several feet by Caroline's passing shove as she leapt with deadly intent at his surprised brother. With quick reflex he'd righted himself and swung his gaze to the scene before him.

Caroline had just wrapped her feminine long fingers around Kol's throat before swinging him sideways and flinging him with all her power and rage into a tree close by.

His brother connected with a surprising speed and the air whooshed out of his lungs as he fell to the ground shaking his head; moving swiftly away just in time to avoid a fast swing of her leg in an attempt to kick him back into the wood.

"I didn't kill her I swear" his brother protested with a waves of his arms as he leapt back from her swinging fists barely missing them, he looked to Klaus who seemed just as shocked as he.

"Brother" he beseeched, "Some help would be nice" he growled as he resisted the urge to fight back.

Klaus finally snapped back to attention and vaulted into action. He'd thought she might turn on his but as he closed in realized she was to intent on getting her hands on his brother to even acknowledge his existence.

He wasted no time taking advantage of her distraction and locked his arms around hers from behind capturing her in an unbreakable grasp. Her reaction to being trapped was like that of a wild animal howling to get free; snarling with bared teeth while it fought.

"Caroline" he snapped with a tone of authority that must be obeyed, "You need to calm down and listen to me" he continued with patience and determination.

Caroline shook her head trying to ignore his words and snarled savagely, "He killed her" she spat trying to get at his brother.

Kol gave her a look of disbelief and frustration, "I didn't touch her" he snarled back fiercely.

Kol's voice seemed only to infuriate her more and Klaus wasted no time in telling his younger brother to shut up, "What he says is true Caroline" he once again tried to assure her, "He's been by my side since you left us earlier" he told her as she quieted slightly, "I promised you he wouldn't hurt her" he reminded her as she stilled fully.

After a moments silence as if she was seriously pondering his words and weighing the truth of them she shook her head and gave a cry of confusion and sorrow. "No!" she snapped giving a more weakened attempt at breaking free from him, "You're lying" she cried brokenly before turning and pushing against him managing to break free of his hold.

She stumbled back a few feet but didn't turn back towards his brother to resume her attack, instead glaring painfully at Klaus and giving him a look of both distrust and caution. "You said she wouldn't be harmed" she cried with raw emotion as tears ran twin trails down her cheeks.

"I trusted you" she screamed launching at him blindly.

Klaus caught her wrists with ease as he let himself echo his earlier words of promise he'd given her. He'd been momentarily elated that she had indeed trusted him; and gutted deeply that she now branded him a liar.

True he had promised his brother nor any other would not harm her mother, and he felt overwhelming guilt at having failed to keep his vow; Caroline had stilled within his arms and was now looking past him to her mother's still body; her head shaking slightly as if refusing to believe this wasn't a nightmare and accept reality.

Her legs gave way and she sunk to the ground with a faint cry of such intense suffering, her wrists were freed within seconds and fell lifelessly to her sides as she moaned and cried.

Klaus found the need to gather her in the safe embrace of his arms and comfort her overwhelming and would have done just that had he not remembered he knew not how to comfort. Thinking back now he could find no memories of the last time he had even been tempted to do such.

Having instead spent time and effort in convincing not only those around him but himself as well that he was powerful; someone to be feared and not toyed with.

He knew how to frighten and torment not comfort and calm. Yet now as Klaus looked down at the broken vampire before him he found himself without the answers he seeked, the hybrid wished he knew how to proceed with what seemed like the most important task he'd ever been faced with.

* * *

><p>Caroline gasped short spurts of air as she sobbed and her body shook violently, she'd tried to stop the tears that now blurred her vision, tried to hold down the sobs that filled her throat; all the while her mother's death flashing in her mind.<p>

Wake up! She kept screaming in her mind all the while knowing the reality of it. No, she was not having a nightmare.

And although she'd been sure before that Kol was the one who'd caused her mother's death, she couldn't deny that it wasn't Kol. She could not smell her mother anywhere on him and if he had bitten her there wouldn't have been enough time to mask such. And even though she'd just told Klaus that she didn't believe him she still found herself doing just that.

And hated how she's just attacked her when if she were to be honest to both him and herself she would know he'd meant to keep his word and her mothers death hadn't been something which she should place blame upon him for.

His words felt to true and honest; raw and untainted of any deceit.

She immediately stopped crying with a sudden thought and regained her feet just as quickly.

If Kol wasn't the one then there might be something in the fire that could tell her who was; she had to get back in there.

Klaus was more unsure that before as how to handle her sudden sporadic change of emotion, "Caroline?" he asked hesitantly with concern.

"I have to get back in there" she whispered with determination before speeding to stand just a meter before the flames of where they had exited.

Klaus immediately rushed beside her, "Don't be foolish" he growled with menace at her absurd statement.

"It's too late" he snapped as he blocked her off and stared her down with warning that he would not allow her to do any such thing.

Caroline let herself soften slightly as she locked onto his gaze, "I have to know who did this" she cried hoping he'd understand. "I have to".

* * *

><p>Klaus knew all too well how it felt to need answers. To know why he had been punished, what he had done that had been bad enough to deserve such a miserable fate, why his mother hated him so much and how each sibling had abandoned him to his loneliness.<p>

But even understanding how torn and desperate the need to find the truth Caroline felt he refused to allow her to endanger herself trying to find what she sought.

He let out a silent sigh of regret knowing he had no choice but to subdue her once more till she was more pliable and rational and had just made a move to do so when he heard a familiar voice interrupt them both.

He looked behind Caroline expecting to see Kol and was shocked to see who the intruder was.

Caroline seemed to stunned by the speaker..._Bonnie_.

And before Caroline could let herself try to understand what Bonnie was saying her eyes honed in on the crimson stains on her friend's hands and recognized the scent of her mother. Confusion soon ebbed to disbelief and dawning horror as Bonnie's mother Abby came into sight behind her daughter.

Dried blood smudged the new vampire's lower face and trailed down to soak in her clothing, the after-scene of a frenzied feeding on a human's neck; _Her mother's neck_.

_**Authors Note**_

_**Hope you enjoyed and yes i know it was shorter than the other chapters but I do love a good cliffhanger. please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hybrid's Affection**

Chapter Four

Caroline couldn't tear her gaze away from Abby, not more than twelve hours ago she had surrendered her home as a sanctuary and her bed as a resting place to aid Bonnie's mother while waiting for her to awaken; a stranger she had only just met; that Caroline had helped along with Bonnie to comfort and calm as she'd struggled with the knowledge that she had died and was now a vampire.

"I-I...am so so-rry" Abby whispered brokenly, her eyes showed how sorry and remorseful she truly was.

Caroline's eyes darkened as she prepared to attack, and as she took a step forward her mind echoed one word that drowned out all other sounds. _Kill_.

In her peripherals she someone, a face she knew,...Bonnie her friend try to stand in front of Abby as if to stop her from attacking, and though Bonnie spoke she heard nothing other than the one in her head that was now commanding with a scream. _KILL_.

She sprang forward eager to obey.

* * *

><p>It had only taken Klaus one second to act when Caroline finally moved, and no more than two to capture and entrap her in a vice-grip hug from behind.<p>

Even though her strength was no match compared to his he'd narrowly managed to avoid her attempt to turn and rip out his neck with a snarl. Her fangs slashed along the surface with a sting.

His brother immediately leapt to defend him.

"_No_".

Kol stopped before him and glared at the writhing blonde who was still trying to bite her way free.

"Don't touch her" he ordered his brother before looking past him to Bonnie and her mother.

"Get out of here now" he snapped knowing that there was no way Caroline would calm with them before her.

Abby grabbed her daughter's arm and pulled eager to flee.

But Bonnie refused to budge, "You'll hurt her" she accused.

Klaus shook his head slightly as Caroline continued to thrash wildly.

"I only want to help her and I can't do that with you here" he said with raw honesty that couldn't be doubted. "If I let her go as she is she won't stop till she's killed her" he nodded his head in Abby's direction, "And that would only cause her more pain, please believe that I only wish to help her" he implored.

Bonnie spoke after a few long seconds, "I'll go" she agreed reluctantly, "But please take her to Elena" she pleaded as she started walking backwards with her mother, "She shouldn't be alone" and with that Bonnie raised her hand towards her friend and while shedding tears whispered ancient words.

Caroline immediately stopped struggling and lapsed into unconsciousness. "Thank you" he murmured holding her securely against his side; while he and his brother watched them disappear.

As Klaus picked Caroline up and held her against him he felt both relief and confusion.

"So what do we do with her now?" Kol asked as if reading his mind.

Klaus let his gaze fall on her sleeping face that still glistened with fresh tears while he tried to decide what to do.

* * *

><p>Kol paced back and forth in-front of the Salvatore's house while snarling with impatience.<p>

"Good idea, Brother" he snarled sarcastically to himself while giving the open front door a glare.

"What a brilliant plan to go to the home of the very people that want to see us all dead" he continued, "And I thought Finn was the one with the death wish" he snapped.

'_I can hear you' _he heard his brother say from somewhere far within.

"Good" he spat in reply, "You realise that unless I'm invited in I can't help if they decide to kill you?" he asked as if Klaus were an idiot.

"_Try_ to kill me" Klaus's voice calmly spoke. "And can you please shut up with your rambling" he snapped with irritation;

"Only woman complain".

Kol gritted his teeth at the implication that he were acting like a whiny female, but decided to keep quiet and wait till he could actually reach his brother in order to punch his rude mouth in retaliation.

* * *

><p>Klaus crouched down as he watched over Caroline, after laying her down on the Salvatore's leather couch and finding a blanket to cover her he had called Stefan once more.<p>

He'd known they would have gone to the school and after telling Stefan what had happened told him to bring Elena to Caroline; rather alarmingly the conversation although not friendly had been more than civil.

He felt disappointment knowing that he only had a few minutes if that alone with her before being interrupted. And although he wanted nothing more to take her to his home and watch over her there he knew she would need her friend Elena for support. Though there was obvious trust between him and her she was still hesitant and wary with him and would not be as easily comforted as she would with her friend.

His brow furrowed as he thought of her dead mother.

After getting Kol to find and compel one of the fire-fighters to come and stumble upon her body they had left the school and used Caroline's car to get to Stefan's.

He let his fingers brush her cheek and skim the trail of dried tears that stained her otherwise peaceful face and whispered her name softly.

He sighed when he heard the unmistakable noise of car doors slamming and reluctantly drew back from her just seconds before Elena and Stefan rushed in. He gave silent thanks that his brother had obeyed him and kept a distance so they would not feel the need to attack.

He moved to stand beside the fireplace as Elena rushed over to Caroline with a gasp of concern. Stefan poised behind her as if prepared to defend if attacked.

"Easy friend" he murmured knowing that though Stefan only thought of him as an enemy he still saw Stefan as the one true friend he'd had. "Whatever problems we have with each other my only concern is for her right now" he assured him.

Stefan continued to watch Klaus clearly unbelieving and cautious; his eyes gave the same look as Bonnie's had.

Elena finally spoke although she kept her gaze on her friend and clasped her hand in one of hers. "What happened?" she asked wanting the every detail of events.

Klaus started relaying what happened, and as he described scene by scene with raw emotion and sadness as he kept his eyes on the sleeping Caroline as he silent wished for he to wake.

_**(Authors Note)**_

_**Hope you liked my latest chapter, please review and thank you for reading.**_

_**I have been asked if there's going to be any Damon/Elena in this but as I try to write as realistically as possible to keep the characters true to themselves and their personalities unchanged I cannot do their pairing without something happening to Stefan that would have to be life changing like him dying or leaving so that Elena would actually be able to move on; and also Stefan needs to play a very big part in this story with Klaus.**_

_**There will be Elena/Stefan moments but I will be focusing more on Stefan and Klaus's friendship and on Kol as I have plans for him with a second story that will continue on from this with him paired with the deceased...Vicki. **_

_**The basic plot I've toyed with that explains why I chose Vicki as a match, (P.S. I know alot of fans hate her character), is that she had made a deal with the originals mother while dead and have concluded it is actually realistic to think that she could have been promised resurrection and that Ester can revive her corpse, (which may mean she comes back with a similar power as to what Jeremy was gifted after being killed), with plans to use her to help bring down her children, which would bring her and Kol face to face. And the best part for those who like 'The Hybrid's Affection' will be that I plan on including the ongoing relationships that stem from this story to show their progress.**_

_**Anyway tell me what you think about my Vicki/Kol pairing as I wouldn't mind hearing feedback and your thoughts.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Hybrid's Affection**

**Chapter Five**

Klaus was secretly disappointed by the time he'd finished reciting in vivid detail everything that had happened to both Stefan and Elena; while skipping over anything intimate or personal that he and Caroline had talked about.

He had hoped Caroline would awaken before he'd had to leave. And yet what reason could he give to stay without revealing his feelings and in doing so risking having them try once more to use that to their advantage.

It dawned on him that if that information got into the wrong hands as to whether she might be his weakness it would not only be his safety threatened. Just as his family had once been used as bargaining tools so could she be used as a pawn against him..

It was _definitely_ time to leave.

He forced himself not to look at Caroline though he found himself craving at least one last look.

"I trust you can take it from here" he told Stefan as he started towards the exit.

"Thanks to your participation in the plot to destroy me I have my mother and Finn to find and a binding spell to break" he spoke; this time to Elena knowing she alone was responsible for this latest attempt to destroy him.

He turned his back on them once more and fled while he still could. As hard as it was to accept, he knew that he would have to avoid Caroline from now on; for the sake of _both_ their lives.

* * *

><p>"He's up to something" Stefan growled shortly after Klaus had left.<p>

Elena turned and looked at him with a frown, "I don't so" she disagreed with a small shake of her head. "Did you see the way he was looking her? How he looked when he was telling us what happened?" she asked.

Stefan had noticed.

And even though he saw how hard his estranged friend...now enemy had tried; he had revealed more emotion than he probably knew. Emotion Stefan had never thought he had the ability to feel.

"No" Stefan argued shaking his head. "In all the time I've known Klaus he has never taken betrayal well. That Caroline managed to trick him last night using his own feelings against him is enough for him to seek revenge" he insisted.

As Elena thought about their conversation she remembered how Klaus had punished Stefan for protecting Elena and felt her chest constrict with pain. It was Klaus who was responsible for her pain, if not for him Stefan wouldn't be the way he was now.

Before she could reply a moan broke the silence.

Caroline was finally waking up.

* * *

><p>As Caroline woke up she let out a moan as her head ached as if she was hung-over. She squinted against the light as she tried to remember what had happened.<p>

The smell of smoke and ash invaded her senses, and..._blood_?

Her _mother!_

The image of her mother's dead cold body flashed in her head and she let out a keening cry of raw pain.

She bolted upright as she heard her name whispered and saw Elena and Stefan. How had she ended up here resting on the couch? Where was her mother?

"Where is she? What happened?" she cried throwing the blanket covering her off before standing and looking around for her.

Elena gave her a worried look. "Bonnie had to use a spell to make you sleep, and then Klaus brought you here" Elena said as she closed the distance between them and urged Caroline to sit down with her on the couch.

At the mention of Klaus's name she had another flash of her going for his throat while his arms trapped her. She had _attacked_ him? She remembered tasting his blood from where the very tips of her fangs had grazed his neck.

"Where is Mum?" she repeated shakily as tears welled in her eyes.

"Kol compelled one of the rescuers to find her and make sure she was taken care of" Elena whispered softly.

Caroline kept shaking her head as tears began to fall.

_Dead_

_She was dead_

_No. No! NO!_

The moment Elena pulled her into a tight hug the last weak effort to hold herself together snapped and the pain and suffering engulfed her.

Stefan watched in silence as she sobbed, cried, and trembled in Elena's arms, knowing there was nothing he could do or say to help. All he could do was watch over her and pray that she didn't let the pain consume her whole.

* * *

><p>Klaus had only just arrived home and fled to the sanctuary of his room when Kol flung the door wide open with heavy breaths. "Care to tell me what the hell was that about?" Kol demanded.<p>

"What do you mean?" Klaus grunted discarding his burnt, bloodied, blackened shirt and replacing it with a clean one.

"Taking off like that" Kol snapped, "I could barely keep up you were running so fast".

Klaus remained silent.

Which only helped to aggravate Kol more, the silence was thick with tension and unanswered questions.

After calming a little the younger vampire sighed and replaced his glare with one of concern.

"You were running from her" he murmured finally getting a reaction.

"Don't be ridiculous" Klaus growled with anger.

"Nothing else makes sense" Kol argued, "From the second you ran into her this morning you've been acting different" Kol pressed on ignoring the warning glare that was thrown his way.

"I don't get it" he continued, "One minute you're acting like you don't want to let her out of your arms let alone your sight, and the next you just leave her" he accused as if disgusted.

He didn't need reminding that he'd abandoned her when he could have stayed; even now he wanted to go back and check to see if had awakened.

He knew that leaving her was the best decision.

So why did it feel so wrong?

"Even now I can tell you're worried about her" Kol said with exasperation.

Klaus snarled at that. "Don't you ever say that again" he growled with clenched fists. "To _anyone_"

A look of comprehension dawned in Kol's dark eyes.

"So _that's_ it" his younger brother murmured; and Klaus knew he'd inadvertently revealed too much.

"You didn't leave to escape her" he said without a hint of mockery or taunting. "You left to _protect_ her".

Klaus clenched his jaw and pursed his lips tightly refusing to risk revealing anymore.

Kol gave him a pitying smile and shook his head as he turned to leave Klaus's room. "And here I thought you without a heart"

'_So had I' _Klaus thought.

_Until I met her_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note<strong>_

_**I couldn't stop writing so had to give you another chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Hybrid's Affection **

**Chapter Six**

The spray of hot water washed away the blood and ash from Caroline's skin; and yet she still felt unclean. She could still smell the blood.

Her mother's blood

She had thought she'd never stop crying and yet after she finally quietened in Elena's embrace she'd felt calm.

_Numb_

The tears had stopped and the pain had disappeared from within her. It wasn't till Elena had noticed the change and asked what was wrong that she felt a disconnected alarm that she couldn't really feel. Yet though she was shocked and confused she couldn't seem to really worry about it or panic.

"She's turned off her emotions" Stefan answered for her reminding her of his presence.

While Elena had gasped with a hand pressed to her mouth and a look of horror Caroline frowned.

"I didn't turn them off" she denied with an eerie calmness.

Stefan just looked at her with concern and pity. "It can happen without warning" he replied with a slight ominous tone, "When things get to be too much or you start breaking down mentally past a point of control you can cause your body and mind to shutdown".

So it had been her but not intentionally?

'_Care damn you' _her mind ordered. _'You know this isn't right'_

Logically she knew it was wrong and yet it wasn't her mind that had switched off just the emotions; and without being able to care she found herself unconcerned.

As she finally accepted her body was clean and that it was her imagination that made her seem tainted she finished her shower and changed into the spare clothes Elena had given her to wear.

She looked in the mirror at her reflection and paused.

Why did her eyes look so vacant?

So...dead

Her mind screamed at her, '_That isn't right' _

'_You should be panicking right now'_

'_PANIC'_

Still nothing

She frowned as she tried to pull a smile...there was no light that usually shone from her baby blues whenever she smiled.

She frowned...nothing.

Something was very wrong.

* * *

><p>"What can we do?" Elena asked Stefan as tears pooled in her eyes blurring her vision.<p>

"There's nothing we can do" he told her softly wanting so badly to comfort her and barely holding back knowing it would only confuse her and tempt him. "Only she can turn the switch back on, but until she wants to, _really_ wants to, she won't see the point to trying".

Elena stifled a sob; barely.

This was all her fault. If Damon hadn't of killed Abby to save her life then it wouldn't have happened. Now not only had Bonnie suffered because of her but now Caroline too.

She felt a wave of both anguish and self loathing at this. Knowing the truth for what it was.

It was all _her_ fault; every _bad_ thing was because of _her_. Everyone _died_ because of _her_.

"Elena?" Stefan's concerned voice broke through her tortured thoughts. She looked up and found his worried gaze.

Even what happened to _him_ was _her_ fault.

He'd had to kill just to protect her. Go through the emotional turmoil and pain of doing unspeakably dark and evil things just to keep Klaus away from her.

All this time she'd been fighting for him to feel _something; anything _again without really thinking about how much that would torture him. Only thinking about how much she wanted him back.

She shook her head slightly as if she couldn't bear to answer him. For once she didn't want him to know and feel obligated to comfort her. He didn't want that kind of intimacy with her; he shouldn't have to keep being there worrying about her every time she fell apart.

"I have to check on Caroline" she whispered brokenly with a shuttered breath before turning to leave the room.

She'd barely made it two steps before Stefan had buzzed in front of her to stand in her way.

Elena kept her gaze remained on his chest refusing to look at his face; afraid that she'd let herself break in front of him.

"Elena" he whispered again, softly; sadly. His hand cupped her chin and forced her face up to his and she felt tears begin to slide a slow trail down her face as she saw his expression.

So warm

So concerned

She bit her lower lip painfully so that she wouldn't let her feelings and truths burst out.

"This is not your fault" he demanded stiffly stuck between his want for distance and need to comfort.

Elena's eyes widened as she heard his words. How he always saw through her and seemed to know exactly the trail of her thoughts she didn't know; but that he somehow believed she was still faultless made her feel even more guilty.

She tried to shake her head but his hand stilled her actions.

"No" he snapped letting go of his calmer reserved persona. "This isn't your fault, Elena" he growled with raw determination. "Klaus is to blame for this" he snarled.

"No!" Elena cried out brokenly trying to free herself as he wrapped his hands around her wrists gently but firmly to keep her from fleeing.

More tears came now, faster and hotter than before as if they were filled with the very painful fire that burned within her heart.

"B-Bonnie, C-Caroline...A-Aunt Jenna..._You_" She listed off the names between stutters and gulps of air. "All because of me" she barely managed to utter.

All of a sudden Stefan had her back pressed against one of the living room's walls with his super human speed; unharmed but trapped as he leaned in close; their noses almost touching.

Elena gasped at the intimate position, the passion and emotion in his face, the warmth of his harsh breaths against her skin. "Stefan...?" she whispered unsure and hopeful.

Surely this was a dream? Any moment she'd wake up alone.

"You were their hero not their downfall" he growled softly. "You saved Bonnie when Damon would of killed her the night when she'd been possessed by Emily. You saved Caroline when Damon would have staked her the night she'd been turned" Stefan's words rang with truth and passion.

"You saved me when I first met you just by giving me a reason to want to live again..." he whispered softly leaning in till their lips almost touched. "A reason to _love_ again"

And with that his lips swooped down and captured hers as he pressed her against the wall with his body moulding to hers.

Elena's tears forgotten she moaned as the hot brand of his lips coerced her to open and she kissed him back with just as much heat and force. She felt his hands sweep over her bare skin as his groan vibrated through the very air and was reminded of how much she missed this; missed him.

How long it had been...

'No' her mind screamed. She pushed him away and screamed the word aloud making Stefan pull back in shock.

"We can't do this" she cried shaking her head forcing herself not to pull him back and continue. "I can't when I know that you're just going to leave me again" she felt the rush of tears again and couldn't stifle the sobs. She forced her gaze not to waver from his, "It hurts too much already just by not being with you. To let this happen knowing you would just walk away again is just another reminder of something else I've done wrong".

Stefan just shook his head as if he knew something she didn't and before she knew it she was back against the wall with her hands captured in one of his and held above her head making her enslaved.

"I'm not walking away this time" he said using his other hand to tilt her face up to his. "Never again" he vowed before reclaiming her lips.

And as Elena let Stefan scoop her up in his arms and speed to his bedroom she let her heart swell with hope; that this time would be different; that he'd never let her go again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

_(Evil cackling)** Sorry but I know how much you hate cliff-hangers so I decided...not to give you one. Even though I'ld planned to leave it with maybe Klaus breaking back into the mansions guest room to find Caroline asleep ...her finding him there and him finally...(Sigh) I shouldn't torture you with what might of been...could be... Maybe next chapter hmm?...**(_Evil Evil Evil_)** PLEASE REVEIW :P **_MWAHAHAHAHAHA_** .**_

_**(P.S. I'm just a little to over energetic today after finally finishing my plot for this story and knowing that I won't get writer's block because I know everything to write :P)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hybrid's Affection**

**Chapter Seven**

Caroline woke the next morning still as empty and numb as the night before. At Elena's insistence she had stayed at the Salvatore's house in one of the guest bedrooms so she wouldn't be alone in case her emotions came back suddenly, something Caroline could tell by Stefan's expression was not a likely scenario.

After breaking the news to her friend that she was still disconnected from feeling a thing, she left alone, this time at her own insistence and headed home to her empty house.

Apart of her had expected to see her mother when she'd opened the door. Before realising that of course she wouldn't.

She was gone.

**_Dead_**

The word was hollow as it echoed in her thoughts.

She closed the front door and stopped to view some of the photos of her mother and her around their..._her_ house.

_Smiling_

_Laughing_

_Together_

As she glanced at her reflection in the hall mirror she was greeted with the same empty expression she'd found last night. No emotion, no spark, no life.

She sighed softly but felt no disappointment or frustration, merely acceptance.

She entered her room intent on changing her clothes so she could clean Elena's borrowed ones before returning them; Hers having been beyond repair with stains, scorch marks, and tears.

A soft breeze was the first indicator she wasn't alone and as she glanced around she saw her bedroom window half open.

Gust of wind made the curtains fly around, behind..._Klaus_.

* * *

><p>Klaus had known going to Caroline's was a mistake. He'd found it empty of life and had been moment's from leaving when he'd heard the front door open.<p>

He knew he could've vanished without alerting her to his presence but the need to see her...speak with her...was still as strong if not more so than it had been when he'd fled last night before her rousing.

Once he'd seen for himself that she was ok he would leave.

He would damn it.

He was in the process of shaking his head at the pitiful lie when she'd stepped into the room and her eyes found his.

Frowning when he got no physical response, no 'What are you doing here!' nothing. She couldn't have known he was here and yet she'd not been surprised or angry at his invasion.

Instead he heard her speak his name in a flat emotionless tone, "Klaus".

"I came to see if you were ok" he didn't both lying while he examined her face.

Still nothing

Caroline sighed and shrugged lightly not knowing what to do or how to interact.

"Something is wrong" Klaus insisted and approached her stopping mere feet away. "What's happened?" he demanded knowing deep down he had no right to such answers.

Before Caroline could answer she heard her home phone ring somewhere behind her in the hallway and automatically went to answer it leaving Klaus in her bedroom without thought.

"Hello" she answered flatly.

"...Caroline?" the voice seemed vaguely familiar laced with tension and sadness.

"Yes" she replied clicking that this was her mother's partner from last night.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you...there's been a accident...it's your mother...she...last night she...there was a fire at the school and she didn't make it...I'm so sorry Caroline...hello?" he'd stuttered and stammered through most of what he was trying to say clearly shaken and upset.

"Yes I'm here" she said when he started repeating her name asking if she could hear him.

She could tell he found her reaction odd and sighed trying to think about what she should say.

"Thank you for tell me...no I don't need anyone to come over...yes I'll come in tomorrow to go over it...thank you...no I'm fine...bye" she hoped it hadn't sounded as cold as she heard as she hung up and set the phone back where she'd found it.

She was in the middle of wondering if all future conversations would be as faulted and stunted as that when she head Klaus's deep intake of breath behind her reminding her of his presence.

She half turned to look at him when he suddenly spoke with what looked to be astonishment and just a slightest hint of...panic?

"Your emotions" he whispered with barely suppressed alarm. "You've switched them off" he didn't so much accuse as state and yet she remembered Elena's reaction last night.

"Not on purpose" she told him honestly with another longer sigh, "I just...lost them".

"Poor thing" he whispered as he broke the distance once more and rested a hand against her cheek gazing into her vacant eyes with his worried ones. "I was afraid of this" he murmured with his own raw honesty.

Caroline felt his warm hand caress her check and knew that it should feel odd...Or at least wrong to be caressed by the enemy and yet she felt..._something_?

The slightest tingle and not from her body but from somewhere deep within her chest, barely noticeable, more like the fluttering of wings like that of a small butterfly barely able to move.

So light and distant, and yet not enough to give her more reaction, did she want more...no.

She still didn't want anything.

"This isn't right for you" he growled angry not at her but his own reaction to this revelation.

"Why not?" she asked not confused merely a little...curious?

"Because" he growled again, "One of the things I'm admire most is your spirit" he confessed freely with intensity.

"You're wild, free, untamed...defiant" he told her, "Ever since I've met you I've felt the fire in you, and now it's like it's been snuffed out" he seemed so sad by that; Caroline felt another slight, very slight..._flutter_.

What was that?

Klaus's hand left her cheek to clench at his side with what seemed to be a barely controlled fury stemmed from both frustration and anger.

Before finally he seemed to just stop, and look at her like he'd found some solution.

"I could compel you" he announced.

"You could?" she asked flatly.

"Yes, Yes" he muttered as if still thinking through his plan, "It worked with Stefan it could work with you but in reverse, it has to" Klaus grunted as if for some reason he needed an answer.

"Why does it have to?" she asked knowing she should be more adverse to him compelling her yet not finding a reason to care. "If my emotions are back on I might break again" she told him almost seriously. "I can't call what I am afraid because I don't feel that but I know that with them on I might lose it, become hysterical like last night" she murmured remembering her actions and reactions.

Klaus frowned as if it hurt him to think about how she was or how she might be. "I don't want you to feel that way again but this isn't natural, this isn't you" he insisted while his eyes silently begged her to agree, "At least if you deal with it now I can't be here for..." he broke off as if realising he'd said to much.

How could he tell her he'd be there for her when his own mother was trying to hunt him down to exterminate him, the last thing he wanted was to break yet another promise.

"It will hurt just as much if it's now or if as you say a bazillion years from now" he told her.

Caroline tried to think over what he was telling her, knowing it would be so much easier if she could feel to know what she would decide and yet not being able to conjure any emotion to use to help her make her decision.

Caroline sighed, she didn't _want_ to and she didn't _not_ want to; she just didn't care.

And yet something, that weird almost non-existent flutter was nudging her as if to say...why not?

"Alright" she sighed unfeelingly, "_Compel me_" she told him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

_**Sorry for the late update hope you enjoyed and please please review as it helps me stay motivated :P. Big question to be answered in the next chapter is obviously 'will Caroline's being compelled bring back her emotions?'. I'm almost dreading the end of Season 3 of TVD as I may end up hating Julie Plec if Klaus dies or the writers destroy his budding relationship with Caroline before its even begun to bloom. Fingers Crossed xxx**_

_**Please review, until next time**_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Hybrid's Affection**

**Chapter Eight**

Klaus's hand drifted up to caress Caroline's cheek as he took a deep slow breath as if mentally preparing himself for what felt like the most important task of his life. In slow motion he locked contact with her eyes and forced his compulsion upon her.

"You will turn your emotions back on..._now_" so simple the words yet so dire his desire for this to work.

Klaus watched as Caroline blinked slowly once, twice. How silence could be so deafening he did not know but as he finally dropped his hand from her cheek and stepped back from her with apprehension he realised he himself felt an emotion he had lost..._fear_.

'_Please let this work'_ he silently prayed.

* * *

><p>Caroline felt nothing at first as she came away from the compulsion, then came the savage twist inside her where her heart was located as if it had been clenched within some savage unseen grasp of something powerful; Next came the flood of every emotion possible.<p>

From joy, surprise, alarm, sadness, happiness, sorrow and suffering and every other emotion in imaginable; She felt her eyes sting with sudden tears and her breath became sharper and shorter.

"Caroline?" Klaus's softly spoken voice somehow managed to grab her attention and she blinked past her watery tears to find him with a look of concern as he gazed upon her.

Caroline had to work past the demonically dark feelings that threatened to swallow her in their darkness and managed to find her voice.

"_I-I feel_" her voice was drenched in suffering and anguish.

At that moment they both felt regret and relief at her statement, both knowing how bitter sweet the success of his compulsion tasted.

* * *

><p>Should he apologise for doing this? Why did he feel somewhat guilty as if this were something he had forced upon her for some hidden selfish gain? As if he hadn't just done this for her but perhaps instead because he'd known while she was emotionless she would not ever look at him and feel anything. He wanted to be able to say he was there to make sure she got through the returning emotions and knew if given the time to come back on their own he might not have been present because of the threat his mother caused.<p>

"I shouldn't have done this to you" he growled silently with self loathing and regret; the need to seek retribution for this latest sin increasing by the second.

As his eyes were downcast to the floor he did not see the puzzled gaze Caroline sent his way as she grasped his words. And he took her silence as agreement from her.

"I'm sorry..." his apology was cut off by her soft whisper of his name, and although he still heard the pain she must now be suffering he heard no underlying anger or resentment.

"Thank you" the words were like lightening striking him and snapped his gaze back to hers with confusion.

Caroline almost looked like she was smiling through the unshed tears, almost. "It hurts" she admitted swallowing painfully as if her throat ached from suppressing the need to scream.

"It's better this way. I don't want to deal with it...I don't know...I –I have to deal with..." the sentences were choppy and she found it hard to concentrate on how to explain how she felt and hoped he got her meaning, as if somehow it mattered that he understood.

"She's gone" Caroline felt her heart crack at the admission and sudden image of her mother's face appearing in her mind.

What happened next both startled and somehow seemed to give her the strength not to self-destruct.

One minute she was shaking the next she was enveloped and embraced within Klaus's arms as he locked them around her and pulled her to press against him as he rested his chin on her head and hugged her.

"Shhh" he murmured as he consoled her without caution or preamble and although she felt a slight alarm that she was literally in the 'enemy's' hands and that it should feel wrong; she realised she didn't want to be his enemy, right now she just wanted to not be _alone_.

* * *

><p>"She went home" Elena told Bonnie as they she and her witch friend stood just inside the Salvatore's mansion.<p>

"She shouldn't be alone" Bonnie snapped worriedly as she resisted the urge to pace back and forth in frustration.

Stefan appeared behind Elena from out of nowhere with his super human speed and seemed to have taken offense to Bonnie's accusatory tone towards Elena. "Other than using force there was no making her stay and she wished to be alone" he defended as he rested his hand on the small of Elena's back to comfort her. Her small sigh and loosening of tension in her muscles told him it worked in calming her.

"I didn't mean to accuse you I'm just worried" Bonnie apologised. "Abby feels so bad and I don't know what to do" she fretted.

Elena understood what that meant. Bonnie was scared.

Scared that Caroline would somehow blame her for her mother's death, that she would hate Bonnie for her mother's mistake and terrified that if she attempted to go see for herself she would be turned away.

"She said she wanted to go home so she should be there right now, you should just go over and see her" Elena suggested softly knowing that this was something only Bonnie and Caroline could work out and that she could do no more than stand back and give advice.

The major problem right now was Caroline's emotions being turned off and the affect it had on her interactions and reactions.

"What if she hates me?" Bonnie cried with fear as she clutched her car keys debating on whether or not she should drive to Caroline's mother's house.

"She won't" Elena assured her while knowing there was a possibility that it might turn out that way.

* * *

><p>Caroline was amazed at how alright it felt being comforted by Klaus. She had no illusions about how evil some of his actions could be, but knew that he wasn't deceiving her now and instead was showing her a side very few if anyone else that knew him saw.<p>

A comforting caring side that she almost felt special at knowing was reserved only for her and no other.

He hadn't spoken after embracing her and instead had just rubbed her lower back and allowed her to calm in his arms quietly, patiently.

The only awkwardness was the fact that her arms hung straight down with fists loosely clenched in a effort not to return his embrace; as if torn as to whether she should or not and even more torn by the fact she wanted to.

Instead she just stood there allowing him to hug her while she gathered herself together slowly as if stitching her inner wounds together so she wouldn't shatter.

She almost found herself whispering his name when she heard her front door fly open with a bang as it collided with the wall and the glass vibrated in the frame of the doors window.

As she and Klaus swung their heads to see who had interrupted them she panicked that it might be Tyler catching her in an intimate scene with the 'enemy' but found Bonnie instead.

"_Let her go_" her friend snarled viciously and the second she felt Klaus drop his arms from her she felt him ripped from her side by Bonnie's magic and turned just in time to see him collide with one of her hallways walls with a resounding thud.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AUTHORS NOTE<span>**_

_**OMG! I know lol I've been MIA for so long but finally heres my latest chapter :P hope you liked it and I'll admit to being as EVIL as ever with another CLIFFANGER. I think it's just how I always love ending a chapter with everything hanging in turmoil and tension...(evil cackling laughter) anyway Im back into this story now so please Review and I'll update soon thanks**_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Hybrid's Affection**

Chapter Nine

The shock and surprise of Bonnie's sudden appearance stunned Caroline for mere seconds before she shook it off and confronted her friend; making sure to stand where she would be blocking the witches sight of Klaus.

"Bonnie stop!" she demanded spreading her arms wide in a clear indication that she wouldn't let her past.

Bonnie returned this with a confused expression, "He was attacking you" she accused unwilling to calm the powers that coursed through her ready and waiting to blast him again.

"No he wasn't" Caroline defended sparing a quick glance behind her to see that Klaus had already regained his feet and was watching them carefully before turning back to her friend. "He was helping me" she spoke firmly.

She could tell Bonnie had trouble believing her and tensed just in case she tried to attempt a sneak attack. "He's dangerous" Bonnie spat fiercely.

Caroline couldn't understand the sudden feeling of a need to defend him and his actions. "No more than your mother" she threw back at Bonnie with a hate and deepening anger.

Bonnie flinched at her friend's vicious tone and reminder of what her newly turned vampire mother had done. "She never meant to" she whispered sadly, "She feels so bad" Bonnie tried to explain but saw the dawning pain mix with the already bubbling rage.

"But she did" Caroline spat refusing to think of her mother, knowing it would be too much too soon.

They both remained silent for a long awkward moment.

Caroline willed her emotions to calm before she spoke again. "I want you to leave" she told Bonnie feeling a wave of guilt and selfishness wash over her as she saw how her words affected her friend.

"Caroline..." Bonnie was cut off quickly as Caroline shook her head and interrupted her.

"I can't talk about this with you right now" Caroline said a little more gently hoping she'd understand the need for time and space, "Please Bonnie just go" she pleaded silently.

After what seemed like forever Bonnie finally nodded slightly and slumped her shoulders in defeat, as she made it to the front door she paused to look past Caroline at Klaus giving him a warning glare or mistrust, her eyes finally went back to her friends, "Call me" she whispered dejectedly before disappearing outside.

* * *

><p>Caroline felt Klaus draw nearer behind her but refused to face him, silently thankful he seemed to understand her need for a few seconds to re-gather her composure.<p>

Finally she breathed calmly and turned half around to face him giving him a once over, "Are you ok?" she asked quietly eyeing the tears in his clothing where Bonnie's attack had landed.

Klaus gave her a carefree boyish smile, "I should be asking that of you" he returned as he examined her crystal blue eyes for signs of distress.

Caroline took a slight in-drawn breath before looking away from his penetrating watchful stare, "I'm fine" she stated rather robotically.

After a long sigh Klaus turned away from her and walked part way down the hall to create space between them. "She's right you know" he confided softly staring back at her to catch her confused stare.

"I'm dangerous" he grunted the fact with reluctance.

"Would you hurt me?" she asked suddenly feeling like she already knew the answer.

After a long pause Klaus finally spoke, "No" he admitted and was amazed that he felt no less vulnerable having let her know that. "But I have more enemies than you can fathom, love" he told her seriously.

"If they even thought there was a inkling of a chance that I care for you they would use that in a heartbeat; that's why it is not wise for you to be anywhere near me" he said firmly.

"That is why after this I will be keeping my distance from you" he said coldly.

* * *

><p>Caroline felt an immediate tightening in her heart at his words, he was telling her goodbye? Why did it hurt so much to think of his leaving?<p>

Her gaze strayed from his as she felt herself start to shake and darkness attack her vision, her breathing quickened rapidly as she felt herself panicking.

She shook her head as if to clear the sudden buzzing that invaded her mind and felt herself stumble before strong hands grasped her in a vice-like grip to steady her.

"Caroline...Caroline!" Klaus was repeating her name while lightly shaking her, slowly the darkness dissipated till her vision became clear enough to see his worried face peering down at her.

"I'm ok" she whispered to assure him as she attempted to stand up straight.

She heard him curse as he helped her balance herself, "Damn" he snarled under his breath harshly. He gave her a vehement look of frustration, "You should be relieved" he growled at her.

Caroline was still trying to gather her emotions and physical state back together, "I said I'm ok" she repeated weakly.

"You're far from ok" he accused resisting the urge to shake her...or hug her. "You should be pleased you won't have to deal with me" he announced as if unable to conceive how she was reacting over his announcement.

Caroline realised that she wasn't pleased though, not in the slightest; the thought of him leaving her was too painful to bear contemplation. "I don't want to be alone" she whispered feeling pathetic and small at the admission.

She bent her head forward so she didn't have to look at him and let her eyes freely water with tears that threatened to fall.

His hands moved up and down her arms softly rubbing them, a gesture that told her that he was not used to comforting and that he was trying to do just that; however awkwardly it came across.

"If it helps I've already broken my promise to avoid you once" he finally gave in and tried to reassure her, "If that's the strength of my willpower you'll soon find yourself irritated with my troublesome appearance in no time at all" he tried to joke.

Caroline made a noise that sounded like a half-laugh, half sob.

She finally looked up at him hesitantly, unashamed that tears were trailing down her face unhindered.

"I can handle your enemies" she announced with conviction as she sniffled slightly.

He resisted rolling his eyes at her farfetched statement, with her watery eyes, wet cheeks, and still-shaking body she looked like a damsel in distress; and knowing his enemies as he unfortunately did; Klaus doubted she could handle anything right now let alone vengeful scores of vampires, witches, and humans.

"There's no need for that" he said gruffly brushing away her trails of tears before stepping back and cocking a raised brow at her, "I never said I couldn't protect you from them" he leaned in slightly and gave her a smile he'd imagine one would give a fretful child who needed cheering up, "I just feared you would ultimately fall for my good looks and irresistible charm by fraternizing with me much longer" he joked; relieved to finally be drawing a small smile from her.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Hybrid's Affection**

**Chapter Ten**

They'd barely been given five minutes without Bonnie's presence when they were again interrupted by another uninvited guest, thankfully this one required an invitation to enter her house; something he had not been given.

The loud rapping on the door was brisk and determined.

"_Yoo-hoo! Love bird_s" Kol's voice crooned loudly from outside.

Klaus clenched his teeth resisting the urge to slam open the door and plant a solid fist in his younger brother's cocky face.

Caroline, who had just ended a call to Elena letting her know Bonnie might need someone to talk to, frowned as she strode over and flung the door open to confront the younger original; Klaus close behind.

"What do you want?" Klaus snapped as the door opened and he glared at Kol with a clear look of promised violence.

Kol cocked a brow ignoring the obvious anger emitting from Klaus, "Now is that anyway to greet a guest?" Kol asked casually as he leaned a shoulder against the outside wall of the house.

Klaus growled under his breath in frustration.

Kol ignored him and gave Caroline a once over before smiling slightly, "I see you're looking better" he told her without a hint of sarcasm.

Caroline blinked at his words confused, the last time he had seen her...now she understood; he meant considering the last time he'd been in her presence had been when she tried to attack him after finding her dead...mother.

Caroline tried a casual shrug as if in agreement, personally she thought she must look how she felt, devoid, empty...lifeless.

Thankfully Kol didn't push for a verbal answer and finally returned his focus to his brother; "Rebekah's been hounding me wanting to know what we plan to do about dear old mother" he spoke seriously.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "You tracked me down for that?" he growled exasperated, "Tell her she'll know of my plan as soon as I have made one" he snapped.

Kol refused to back down on the issue, "Well time's ticking brother" Kol reminded him, "And being as thanks to someone present whom is to blame for my missing out on the last few centuries of my life...you know having had a dagger in my chest and all" Kol accused without hesitation, "I'd rather not waste time on coming up with a feasible fail-proof solution as to how not to die" he sarcastically drawled.

Caroline felt the tension between the two originals and thought it best not to interrupt, yet she knew if she tried to excuse herself from their life or death conversation all eyes would turn on her and that made her more uncomfortable; thankfully they didn't seem to mind the audience.

"I have already contacted someone who should be powerful enough to help spell her and blasted Finn out of our lives" Klaus growled with a glare. "There's not a bloody hell lot else I can do other than continue strengthening my number of hybrids to keep watch for them now is there?" Klaus asked with a slightly savage snarl.

Kol's expression gave away his sudden relief at Klaus's words, "Well why didn't you say so?" he sighed pushing himself away from his slouched pose against her house wall and smiling. "I'll let you two get back to...whatever it was you were doing" he said with a sly look; his tone clearly insinuating that he believed they had been somehow scandalous.

Caroline frowned at his obvious meaning.

Did he think they were some sort of item? Could that mean Bonnie thought the same thing? But that was ridiculous...wasn't it?

Even as she thought of how ludicrous such a possibility must surely be she realised as she looked at Klaus that there was something there...there deep down inside where her torn up mangled excuse for a heart rested; something that felt almost warm and fluttery like butterfly wings when she thought of him.

The panic returned tenfold with this new revelation, not because he was the enemy, not even because she should feel guilt over the fact she was still technically with Tyler, but because it felt so amazing and delicate and made her ache so terribly for more; for...more...of him.

"You should go" Caroline told Klaus quietly before Kol could leave her alone with him again.

Klaus and Kol both gave her puzzled looks, Kol's seemed more tentative as if worrying that what he alleged had caused her words, Klaus's expression was harder to decipher, his eyes were the only sign that he was upset while his brows had lowered in a half frown half scowl of frustration, confusion, and uncertainty.

"I have a lot of things to do" she shrugged trying to avoid straight contact with his captivating icy blues, "And by the sound of it so do you" she continued silently pleading for them to just leave.

For a moment it looked like Klaus was about to argue but finally she saw his reluctant acceptance.

Klaus had turned fully to face Caroline giving his brother his back and after sending a quick glare over his shoulder at the unwanted spectator, he knew he'd have to say whatever he did in front of Kol; which limited how freely he could talk.

"If that's what you wish" he murmured grudgingly, he gave her a long hard stare as if trying to assure himself of her mental and physical health and state of mind before joining his brother on the other side of the door, "Until next time" his words came across as more of a promise.

Caroline smiled lightly hoping she was giving off a carefree expression, "Ah...yeah next time" she echoed, "Bye" she closed the door slowly locking it and held her breath as she turned and made a beeline for her bedroom.

Thankful of her super hearing ability she listened to their footsteps and didn't let herself make a sound till she was sure they had finally disappeared.

Her breaths came uneven and shaky as she sat down on her bed in shock.

She liked Klaus!

Klaus!

Caroline shook her head unable to even begin to comprehend the how's, why's, or when's going through her muddled thoughts, "What is going on?" she whispered brokenly resting her head in her hands as she began to cry without warning.

* * *

><p>Much later Caroline woke to the surrounding darkness of night and dried tear stains on her pillow. A vibrating buzzing sound which had been her reason for rousing from a peacefully dreamless sleep led her to her phone which was still on the hallway's dresser where she'd left it hours ago.<p>

As she answered it and automatically said hello somewhere in her mind she peaked at the thought that it could be Klaus and she bit her lip half anxiously anticipating hearing his lightly accented voice on the other end,..."Caroline?".

..."_Tyler_?!"...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

_**Hey thanks for reading, and thank you to all those reviewing and subscribing it really keeps me motivated :P Hope you liked my latest chapter and please tell me what you thought...And yeah here's a slight spoiler as if you hadn't guessed...TYLER'S COMING BACK TO MYSTIC FALLS, AND MAYBE JUST MAYBE HE HASN'T QUITE MANAGED TO BREAK THAT SIRE BOND! ...I SAID MAYBE!**_


End file.
